


red side of the moon

by deaddandelio_n



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, fluff and horror i guess, idk how to tag this, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddandelio_n/pseuds/deaddandelio_n
Summary: "Jinkx watched the girl, noticing different things about her. The girl had long black hair, and a flowing white dress that only reached to just below her knees. A bright yellow sunflower was placed gently in her hair, and tattoos adorned her arms. Everything about her was captivating, including her hair and eyes and the hairpin curl of her lips when she disturbed a nest."





	red side of the moon

There was never anything different in the water. Nothing new ever surrounded it, and she was sure of these facts. Or at least, Jinkx thought, she should be sure of these facts. She entered the forest and crossed the river in it twice every day. Once in the morning, and again in the evening when the radiant lights along the river's bank glittered like jewels in a long necklace. The forest at night was her favorite place to be, with the animals quietly chirping and scurrying around her, not seeing her as a strong threat.

Jinkx would find new ways to step along the rocks, watching the water splash as if it was angry at her. She would bounce and twirl. Deer would stop and stare, and birds would flutter. She started making sure her dresses were never covering her ankles, making sure the water never grazed the edge of her skirt. Her boss would make a mockery of her. The job she worked at wasn't exactly the most ideal for her vibrant personality, and her boss definitely wanted to beat the creativity out of her. She learned to be more careful, lightly stepping on patches of land and gently picking up the spiders, ladybugs, and puffy dandelions but never letting that stop her from getting to work on time.

There was one day where she found something peculiar. It started like any other day, gently stepping across rocks and saying hello to all the plants and animals. She spotted a girl at the riverbank, throwing rocks at bluebirds and into the water. Jinkx watched the girl, noticing different things about her. The girl had long black hair, and a flowing white dress that only reached to just below her knees. A bright yellow sunflower was placed gently in her hair, and tattoos adorned her arms. Everything about her was captivating, including her hair and eyes and the hairpin curl of her lips when she disturbed a nest.

Jinkx had stopped prancing, standing still on the grass. The girl laid back, letting her back and hair rest against the ground beneath her. She sighed, her hands wandering across the grass. Her hands twiddled certain strands. Jinkx was absolutely captivated, a heat rising to her cheeks. However, her gazing was stopped as the girl's eyes met her own, and her heart started beating against her ribs hard.

"Hey, you don't have to stay over there," the girl announced. Jinkx looked up at the sky, and how high the sun was. She would get to work late, but she decided that it was worth talking to the girl. Jinkx stepped more gently than she ever had before when crossing the river, her feet barely touching the ground as she walked towards the girl. The girl smiled brightly, and Jinkx noticed the bright green color of her eyes. Her own eyes were brown and she was always so self conscious about having such red hair but such dark eyes. This girl was the complete opposite, and mesmerizing.

"Have a seat, I'm sure wherever you need to go can wait," the girl said, propping herself up on her arms. Jinkx was dreading having to look her boss in the eye and coming up with an excuse for why she was late, but she was a good storyteller and an even better liar. Now, up close to the girl, she could tell that certain tattoos were aged, the black ink turning blue. "so, what's your name? Or, what do they call you? Actually, tell me both."

"Oh uh, I guess my name is Virginia," Jinkx said carefully. Sometimes, she genuinely forgot her name was Virginia, since everyone called her Jinkx. "everyone calls me Jinkx."

"Why do they do that?" the girl asked, and Jinkx froze. That was a question that nobody asked her much, they all just accepted the fact that her name was Jinkx. The nickname had spread so quickly, most people didn't think anything of it.

"Because I'm a jinx. I do things wrong," Jinkx said, "it started in grade school, I had broken a vase and it spiraled from there." A weight felt lifted off of Jinkx's shoulders. She had never told anyone that. The gaze of the girl felt heavy.

"I'm sure you can't mess up that much. My birth name is Dora," the girl said, "everyone calls me Adore, since I spelled my name wrong in, like, kindergarten and it never went away."

Jinkx nodded, watching Adore's eyes trace her features. The gaze of Adore's eyes as they swept across her skin felt orgasmic in and of itself. Jinkx's cheeks were so warm and she was starting to feel hazy. Adore smiled so gently, so innocently. Her back met the ground again, gesturing for Jinkx to follow her. Jinkx did, laying on her side so she could keep her eyes on Adore.

"Tell me, Jinkxy," Adore purred, "do you like singing?"

"Yeah, I'm a music major," Jinkx smiled hard. She always loved the opportunity to hear other people sing, and to sing herself. Music was important to her, dancing and singing always being a part of her daily routine. Adore's lips started to pour out harmonies, letting her eyes closed. Jinkx's mind went foggy, Adore's singing surrounding her. It had jazzy undertones, but gentle notes all together. Jinkx felt like she was floating on Adore's voice, and all she could think of was Adore. Jinkx opened her eyes, even after realizing she didn't remember closing them, and saw Adore leaning towards her with intent in her eyes. Even through her hazy mind, Jinkx knew that their lips met.

Jinkx's eyes closed, and she thought about what an amazing kiss it was. Adore's lips were soft and so was her skin, Jinkx realized as she brought one of her arms up to Adore's. Adore bit Jinkx's bottom lip, and Jinkx was even more dizzy, slipping away from consciousness. Jinkx opened her eyes to see Adore having had separated from Jinkx, smirking.

And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this little story. if you guys read my other story i swear i'll work on it again but i've been having writer's block. also the names of adore and jinkx were based off of the writer Eevee on artificialqueens


End file.
